1. Technical Field
Disclosure generally relates to a flow simulation method, a flow simulation system and a computer program product for simulating a behavior of an incompressible fluid.
2. Related Art
Currently, as one of methods to simulate a behavior of an incompressible fluid, so-called Moving Particle Semi-implicit (MPS) method is known. In the MPS method, an incompressible fluid is represented by a plurality of particles having an even size, and behaviors of the particles are computed by using a computer. The MPS method is suitable for a behavior simulation of a free surface flow, particularly a matter which can be dynamically deformed or split and merged. Thus, the MPS method is widely used in various technical fields, such as a plant, an aviation, a ship, environment, including an atomic energy.
In the current MPS method, it is impossible to change sizes of the particles, which corresponds to the spatial resolution, in the simulation domain. For this reason, when simulating a behavior of an incompressible fluid in a flow path having a very small ditch, particles each having an even size determined in accordance with the length scale of the ditch must be provided in the simulation domain. Out of such a background, since a great number of particles (calculation points) are provided in the simulation domain when the behavior of the incompressible fluid in which the length scale in the simulation domain significantly changes is analyzed, it is difficult to perform the flow simulation within a practical time frame due to constraint on the throughput of a computer.